Mannequin
by NyanicornYaY
Summary: He liked being her Mannequin. If it helped her, he would be her mannequin for as long as she wanted. "Give me a sexy pose." He did as told. "Haha! Very good! You're a very good mannequin." "Oh yeah? Would a mannequin be able to do this?" Boomubbles one-shot. Rated T for safety.


**Sum: He liked being her Mannequin. If it helped her, he would be her mannequin for as long as she wanted. "Give me a sexy pose." He did as told. "Haha! Very good! You're a very good mannequin." "Oh yeah? Would a mannequin be able to do this?"**

**I had this idea after I got a gift from my friend. It was one of those poseable mini mannequin dolls that you use for drawing. Boomubbles. I found out there's a ton of ways to spell mannequin, but I went with this one.**

He stood still for her as she measured his waist. Bubbles owned a new tailor shop and Boomer was assisting her for fun. She noted down the numbers.

''You could be a model with a body like yours.'' Bubbles commented. Boomer merely blushed.

''You think?'' He gave a pose that a male model would give. Bubbles giggled at his silliness.

''I guess, if you wanted.'' He thought for a while. He then shook his head.

''I'm your mannequin.'' He decided.

''You're a very cute mannequin.'' He, again, blushed. Once she finished noting down the size of Boomer, she went into the sewing room where Boomer followed. The room was full of fabrics of all sizes, colours and patterns. He watched her gather up the things she needed and began working her magic. He sat on a chair, watching her walk around and sew thing together. His eye lids were feeling sleepy. It's takes a whiel for her to finish her work, but the results were worth it.

...

zzzzzz...

''Ta da!'' She held up a black suit and blue tie she had finished in front of Boomer's sleepy eyes. His eyes widened a little as he slowly trailed his hand down the soft fabric and looked at Bubbles with pride. It was soft. It felt like... silk? No. Satin?

''This is amazing.'' Of coarse, he expected nothing less for Bubbles.

''Okay! Now I need you to get changed into this, so everyone can see it coming soon.'' He happily complied. Bubbles got her things together and cleaned up the shop a little before squealing at how good Boomer looked in the suit. He gave a twirl and went into silly mode again.

''_As long as I got my suit and tie!_'' He sang, jokingly. Bubbles gave another giggle.

''You look really good! Alright. Go stand on that stand over there.'' He looked back to see a large circle in the ground that had been lifted to be a short cylinder. ''I also need you to answer some questions that the customers might ask. It's silk and satin. But the silk is from Japan, not China. It'll be available in the next 2 weeks and... um... it's new.'' He rolled his eyes at the obvious statement she gave. He stood in place as Bubbles opened the shop. The shop quickly crowded with people either wanting to know when the new suit was coming out, or just to admire Bubbles' mannequin. Boomer's brothers eventually came in to see what was going on.

''Hey, Boom. Whatcha doin'?'' Butch asked. He gave a another pose to a camera before replying.

''Helping Bubbles with her new clothes.'' Brick examined the suit.

''Do you think she has one with a red tie?'' He asked.

''I think so. Just ask her to measure you.''

''What's the suit made of?'' a customer asked.

''Uh... silk and satin. Except the silk is from Japan instead of China.'' Everyone was gathering around Boomer, asking questions, or taking pictures. One of Bubbles' friends dragged Bubbles to the side.

''Who's the cute model boyfriend you have?'' She immediately asked. Bubbles reddened at the thought.

''H-he's just a friend helping me! Why have you got to jump to conclusions?!'' Her friend giggled.

''Alright, alright! Calm down.'' Boomer had heard the 'friend' part. He was a little disappointed. He actually wanted to be a little more than friends with Bubbles. Bubbles had a professional photographer come in to see the amazing suit that was being voiced around town. She set up a camera and told Bubbles of her work. Bubbles, being the kind one, allowed her as long as Boomer wanted to. He also complied, only because Bubbles said it was okay. After taking quite a few pictures, she gave Boomer a modelling agency card and left.

''Well, that escalated quickly.'' He commented. Once it was closing time, Boomer hopped off of the mini stage.

''Phew! I'm beat. Modelling is hard work.'' He wiped an invisible drop of sweat.

''I think you did really good. Now, I've got to send this to my factory to make even more.'' She said, stroking the suit Boomer had on. ''Give me a sexy pose.'' He did as told. ''Haha! Very good! You're a really good mannequin.''

''Oh yeah? Would a mannequin be able to do this?'' He leaned in to Bubbles, surprising her and connected his lips with hers. Bubbles breathed quicker, but gave in to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Boomer's neck as the two kissed, passionately. They eventually let go for air.

''I... didn't expect that.'' She breathed, heavily. He was smirking at her, feeling like a billion dollars.

''Well? Would a mannequin be able to do that?'' He repeated. Bubbles found herself smiling.

''No. But you can.''

**Yeahh... not so good, but I was bored and I really wanted to post a one-shot. It's very short, I know, but I don't know how to make it longer.**


End file.
